


Kapitan

by aniavi (villi)



Series: Załoga [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Kanan's still getting used to being a part of the crew, Multi, and Hera is just... Hera, and an awful lot of ust, less angst more fluff this time
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chwilami zastanawiał się, kiedy uzna, że ma dość takiego życia, że pora ruszać dalej. Lubił bycie załogą, a jednocześnie dobrze wiedział, że wszystko, co dobre musi się skończyć. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażony tym, że coraz częściej czuje się po prostu szczęśliwy."<br/>Kanan zadomowił się na Duchu na dobre. Codzienność, nie zawsze łatwa i przyjemna, nigdy nie była jednak nudna. Zwłaszcza z tak niezwykłym kapitanem, jak Hera Syndulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapitan

**Author's Note:**

> Drugie opowiadanie, w serii napisanej kilka miesięcy temu dla [Ronelii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa) (komfort!fik w odpowiedzi na całe serialowe zło - jak znalazł na już).  
> Z betą całości pomogła [Advancedtreelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover).  
> Ponieważ przed publikacją (jak zwykle) wprowadziłam kilka drobnych zmian, wszystkie błędy są moje  
> (i to wciąż jest fik raczej dla pełnoletnich).

Codzienność na Duchu była tak daleka od przewidywalności, jak Zewnętrzne Rubieże od planet Jądra. Niektóre dni mijały im w szalonym pędzie, z akcji na akcję, poprzez potyczki i nieustanny wyścig z Imperium. Inne ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, gdy czekali na kolejny kontakt. Lub gdy dochodzili do siebie, po jakiejś wyjątkowo ciężkiej misji, oglądając przez długie godziny eklektyczną kolekcję holofilmów, wgranych na główny dysk komputera pokładowego. Jeszcze inne były pełne zwyczajnych zajęć. Trzeba było wyszorować ładownię, usmarowaną po ostatnim transporcie joganów, tak sfermentowanych, że wysadziły wieko skrzyni, w której je przechowywano. Regularnie należało oliwić wszystkie panele drzwiowe, bo inaczej zaczynały przeraźliwie skrzypieć. Zmiatać korytarze, w których nie wiadomo skąd, nieustannie gromadziły się kłęby kurzu. Pranie, suszenie, gotowanie. I oczywiście zakupy. Starannie przemyślane i skalkulowane, bo nigdy nie mogli być pewni, na jak długo zapasy będą musiały im starczyć. W czasie jednej z wypraw po zaopatrzenie Kanan znalazł na straganie ze starociami częściowo połamany fotel. Wydał na niego swoje wszystkie skromne oszczędności i nawet się za bardzo nie targował. Zaniósł zdobycz na Ducha samodzielnie, całkowicie ignorując ironicznie uniesione brwi pani kapitan. Zamknął się na kilka godzin w kajucie, wraz ze skrzynką z narzędziami i zabrał do pracy. W nocy, gdy Hera poszła już spać, postawił naprawiony mebel w kącie salonu. Jej uśmiech rano był wart wszystkiego: pustej sakiewki, piasku pod powiekami, poobijanych palców i wkurzającej drzazgi tkwiącej pod paznokciem. Od tamtego czasu, gdy siadał do partyjki dejarika z Chopperem, ona zawsze wyciągała się wygodnie w fotelu z datapadem i czytała. Czasem przerywała lekturę, obserwując ich potyczki i docinając mu po każdej porażce. Nic a nic nie trafiały do niej argumenty, że wygrana astromecha nigdy nie była uczciwa. Wstrętny droid oszukiwał, Kanan był tego pewien, ale nie potrafił mu nic udowodnić.

I ani razu, żadne z nich, nie wspomniało o nocy po misji na Obice.

Chwilami zastanawiał się, kiedy uzna, że ma dość takiego życia, że pora ruszać dalej. Lubił bycie załogą, a jednocześnie dobrze wiedział, że wszystko, co dobre musi się skończyć. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażony tym, że coraz częściej czuje się po prostu szczęśliwy. A równie mocno obawiał się swoich uczuć do Hery. Z całej siły starał się niczego po sobie nie pokazać, ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało.  
Tak jak w czasie długiego dryfowania na orbicie jednej z wielu małych planetoid w sektorze Vorzyd. Desperacko potrzebowali tej misji, więc bez szemrania zgodzili się na wszystkie postawione przez zleceniodawcę warunki, nawet jeśli znaczyło to wielogodzinne oczekiwanie na koordynaty konieczne do wykonania skoku.  
Chopper od kilku godzin tkwił w kokpicie i podłączony do napędu, marudząc nieustannie, kalibrował ustawienia nadświetlnej. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało tego głośno, ale z niecierpliwością czekali na start. Kredyty, które otrzymali za ostatnią akcję poszły w niemal w całości na paliwo, za resztę uzupełnili mocno już przetrzebioną apteczkę. Chłodziarka od dawna świeciła pustkami, zapas batonów energetycznych i mdłych, wysokokalorycznych dań instant kurczył się w zastraszającym tempie. Oszczędzali jedzenie i wynajdowali sobie najróżniejsze zajęcia, żeby tylko nie myśleć o nieustannym ssaniu w żołądku.

W końcu, znudzeni powtórkami filmów, postanowili trochę się rozruszać. Niezbyt rozsądnie, ale miał wrażenie, że wariują powoli, zamknięci w niewielkiej przestrzeni, sami przez tyle godzin. Nic tak skutecznie nie odwracało uwagi od głodu i natłoku skomplikowanych uczuć, jak mały, przyjacielski sparring z kijami. Hera lekko podkręciła temperaturę w ładowni, rozebrała się do białej, spodniej bluzki i legginsów. Poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco i też ściągnął bluzę, zostając w czarnym podkoszulku i spranych roboczych spodniach. Gdy okrążali się obserwując uważnie, próbował wyłączyć hormony i myśleć jak wojownik. Wiedział, że jest większy i silniejszy, ona jednak - zwinniejsza. Postanowił trochę odpuścić, nie chciał przecież jej skrzywdzić przypadkiem...  
I od razu oberwał.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ruszyła na niego. Była świetna, musiał to przyznać. Kilka razy uchylił się w ostatniej sekundzie, bo zwyczajnie zagapił się na jej pełne gracji uniki. Po kilkunastu minutach, gdy ponownie krążyli wokół siebie, miał ochotę spasować. Nie dlatego, że zbyt się zmęczył. Hera była równie zgrzana jak on. Zarumieniona, z kroplami potu lśniącymi na czole, z koszulką przylegającą do ciała niemal jak druga skóra. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a ona wtedy zaatakowała, szybko i bez wahania. Bronił się bezładnie, kompletnie wybity z rytmu. Zauważyła, że odsłonił jeden bok, zamachnęła się i przyłożyła mu z całej siły. Widocznie była pewna, że da radę ją zablokować, bo gdy kij z głuchym uderzeniem walnął w ciało, jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Już lecąc na podłogę, ostatnim ruchem, zahaczył ją pod kolanami i podciął jej nogi.  
Upadła prosto na niego.  
Instynktownie objął ją ramionami i leżeli przez chwilę zdyszani, patrząc na siebie bez słów. Nie wiedział, co wyczytała z jego spojrzenia, ale nagle zorientował się, że Hera ucieka wzrokiem. Zaczerwieniła się i próbowała wyplątać z jego uścisku. Skręcała się przy tym tak, że natychmiast zapomniał o pulsującym bólu w boku. W końcu zerwała się, złapała kombinezon i uciekła z ładowni. Leżał na podłodze jeszcze długie minuty, starając się ochłonąć i próbując zrozumieć, co tak właściwie wydarzyło się przed chwilą.

Gdy po godzinie, już całkowicie spokojny, wszedł do kokpitu, Hera kończyła wgrywać dane do komputera pokładowego.  
\- Za chwilę lądujemy na Paigu, podejmujemy niewielkie cargo medyczne i lecimy dostarczyć je na Trogan – ani razu nie spojrzała w jego stronę, zajęta ustawianiem pokręteł. - Zapłacą nam na miejscu, więc możemy od razu uzupełnić zapasy.  
Usiadł na swoim miejscu i włączył skanery. Dobrze wiedział, jak liczyła na dopływ gotówki, sam nie mógł się doczekać, aż wreszcie zje coś, czego nie trzeba zalewać gorącą wodą, by napęczniało. Lub żuć przez długie minuty, zanim nada się do przełknięcia. Resztę lotu spędzili w milczeniu, tym razem jednak nie tak komfortowym jak zazwyczaj. Zupełnie, jakby wyrosła między nimi niewidzialna bariera. Uważne spojrzenia Choppera, który ustawił się dokładnie za nim, obserwując każdy ruch i mrucząc po cichu w binarnym ciągi inwektyw pod jego adresem, tylko potęgowały napięcie.  
Zirytowany przedłużającą się ciszą, postanowił poszukać w holonecie trochę informacji o ich miejscu docelowym. Nic nie wiedział o Trogan, ale z tego co wyczytał, wydała mu się całkiem miłą planetą. Przyjemna odmiana po wszystkich wysoko uprzemysłowionych i zanieczyszczonych miastach, po których ostatnio ciągle się kręcili. Troganie marzyli o jednym – chcieli uczynić swój świat nowym turystycznym rajem, prawdziwą perłą Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Wydawało się, że mają po temu jak najbardziej sprzyjające warunki: bujną tropikalną dżunglę, ciągnące się kilometrami piaszczyste plaże, ciepły ocean, z wielkimi, malowniczymi falami i równym cyklem przypływów. I spokój od Imperium, zupełnie nie dbającym o planety, których jedyną wartością były walory krajobrazowe. Na przeszkodzie stanęła im jednak całkowicie nieprzewidywalna pogoda. W jednej chwili trzy słońca zalewały wszystko pełnym blaskiem, kilka minut później, niebo zasnuwały ciężkie chmury i zdawało się, że cały świat rozpadnie się w huku nawałnicy. Przerażeni turyści kulili się wówczas w specjalnie do tego celu przygotowanych schronach. Takie wrażenia z wakacji niestety bardziej odstraszały, niż zachęcały do kolejnej wizyty. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiał, kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową czytając przesadzone relacje niektórych podróżników. Sam nie miał nic przeciwko porządnej burzy. Odświeżającej i oczyszczającej atmosferę.  
Zerknął w bok. Hera pilotowała Ducha sztywno wyprostowana, z dłońmi kurczowo zaciśniętymi na sterach. Westchnął cicho i wrócił do lektury. Liczył, że gdy zjedzą porządny posiłek, dobry nastrój powróci.

Trogan przywitała ich oślepiającym słońcem. Chopper zaszył się w Phantomie, musiał wyregulować system hamulcowy promu i miał w głębokim poważaniu nawet najpiękniejsze widoki. Ostatnio nie mogli z nim dojść do ładu, marudził nieustannie i czepiał się wszystkiego, więc zdecydowali, że sami zajmą się przekazaniem towarów.  
Nad planetą niedawno musiała przetoczyć się jedna z burz, bo krople deszczu wciąż lśniły na liściach, a cała dżungla pachniała oszałamiająco. Całkiem spora, malownicza wioska zajmowała wielką polanę na skraju lasu, zabudowania sięgały aż do plaży. Ptaki ćwierkały z zapamiętaniem, ocean szumiał, po prostu sielanka. Kanan od razu poczuł się lepiej, rzut oka na panią kapitan upewnił go, że na nią wakacyjna sceneria także działa. Zniknęło gdzieś napięcie, oglądała okolicę z ogromnym zaciekawieniem i uśmiechem, czającym się w kącikach ust. Dużo by dał, by dowiedzieć się, o czym w tej chwili myślała.

Ich kontaktem okazało się urocze, starsze małżeństwo, niezwykle uszczęśliwione zawartością skrzyni. Byli razem kimś na kształt wodzów wioski i rezydowali w jednej z bardziej okazałych chat - murowanej i bogato zdobionej kwiatowymi ornamentami. Natychmiast zaprosili ich do środka, poczęstowali orzeźwiającą niebieską lemoniadą i cały czas nadskakiwali, zwłaszcza Herze. Kanan usunął się w cień, pozwalając pani kapitan prowadzić negocjacje - z takimi klientami ona radziła sobie najlepiej. Wypił do dna napój, skinął gospodarzom głową i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nie musiał długo czekać. Po chwili Hera dołączyła do niego, szeroko uśmiechnięta. Miał rację, woreczek z kredytami, który mu rzuciła był przyjemnie ciężki. Oparła się o ścianę i zerknęła na niego nieśmiało.  
\- Za godzinę rozpoczyna się wielki bankiet na plaży – starała się mówić nonszalancko, ale znał ją na tyle dobrze, że wyczuł, jak jest podekscytowana. - Masa jedzenia, muzyka, tańce i jakieś pokazy. Jesteśmy zaproszeni. Co ty na to?  
Impulsywnie chwycił ją za rękę. Nie wyrwała się, splotła ich palce razem.  
\- Po słowie jedzenie zupełnie przestałem słuchać – mrugnął do niej zawadiacko.  
Wybuchnęła śmiechem, po czym niemal natychmiast posmutniała.  
\- Przepraszam, za ostatnie kłopoty. Na przyszłość postaram się lepiej planować zaopatrzenie...  
\- Przestań – nie miał ochoty tego słuchać, zwłaszcza w tak piękny dzień. Nie miał też ochoty wdawać się z nią w dyskusje, udowadniać, że nie ma racji. Gdy wreszcie na niego spojrzała, zapytał absolutnie poważnie. - Myślisz że zgodzą się, byśmy zabrali się za wyżerkę trochę wcześniej?  
Nie czekał na odpowiedź i pociągnął ją w stronę brzegu. Z oddali widział porozstawiane, specjalnie wzmocnione wielkie namioty, z podniesionymi bocznymi ścianami, a w nich stoły, uginające się pod ciężarem owoców i wypieków. Robotnicy kończyli zbijać podest dla muzyków i tancerzy. Impreza zapowiadała się niesamowicie. Takie właśnie niespodzianki były tym, co najbardziej uwielbiał w ich przygodach. Przypomnienie, że gdzieś istnieje spokojne, zwyczajne życie.

***

Słońca zaszły kilka godzin wcześniej, ale zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Na brzegu rozpalono wielkie ogniska, iskry strzelały w niebo wysokimi snopami. Muzyka przygrywała wesoło, podest był zapełniony tancerzami, wszyscy zdawali się bawić znakomicie. Wciąż nie padało, więc goście, zachwyceni chwilową przychylnością aury, porozkładali się na piasku. Kanan z przyjemnością wyciągnął się na samym skraju wody i wychylił do dna kolejny kielich gęstego koktajlu. Wszystkie troski i zmartwienia rozpłynęły się w przyjaznym szumie. Podejrzewał, że owoce zmiksowano z całkiem sporą porcją alkoholu, efekt był jednak zaskakująco smaczny. Rozglądał się za Herą. Jakiś czas temu zniknęła na Duchu, z kilkoma kolejnymi przesyłkami. I tak musieli wrócić na Paigu, rozliczyć się do końca, więc równie dobrze mogą oddać mieszkańcom gościnnej osady drobne przysługi. A za ekstra gotówkę, będzie można kupić Chopperowi wysokogatunkowy smar. Może to mu poprawi humor. Zwłaszcza, że wcześniej zataszczyli na pokład kilka skrzynek z żywnością, więc przez najbliższe tygodnie nie grozi im głodówka. Miło by było, jakby astromech nie psuł ogólnego zadowolenia panującego na statku swoim narzekaniem.  
Zadowolony ze swoich przemyśleń, trochę niezdarnie podniósł się i ruszył po dolewkę. Dla pani kapitan też weźmie, przyda jej się dawka witamin.  
Dołączyła do niego w połowie bardzo zajmującej dyskusji. Tłumaczył z zapałem grupie chętnych słuchaczy, o zaletach dodawania owoców muja do wszelkich koktajli. Wybuchnęła śmiechem na kolejny błyskotliwy argument, objęła go w pasie, zabrała mu jeden z kielichów i wychyliła zawartość duszkiem. I natychmiast zażądała następnego. Zgubił wątek i zapatrzył się na nią. Podejrzewał, że nie wyglądał w tym momencie zbyt mądrze, ale chwilowo nie miał ochoty tym się przejmować.  
Cofnęła się o krok, oblizała usta i wyciągnęła rękę. Zaschło mu w gardle, ale złapał jej dłoń. Jak zawsze. Już dawno postanowił, że dla niej przecież pójdzie wszędzie.  
Nawet na parkiet.  
Muzyka dudniła, bębny wybijały powolny, hipnotyczny rytm. Na podeście panował ogromny ścisk, dlatego tańczyli blisko siebie, nieustannie się dotykając. Obserwował ją oczarowany, jak kołysała się do rytmu z zamkniętymi oczami. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, lekku opadły jej nisko na plecy. Nie wiedział, czy to skutek drinków, świeżego powietrza, świadomości, że przez kilka godzin nic nie muszą, że są prawdziwie wolni, ale miał ochotę spędzić tak całą noc. Trzymać ją blisko siebie, wdychać jej zapach, słyszeć przyspieszony oddech. Otaczający ich tłum odliczał coś z zapałem, on jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Pochylał się coraz niżej, Hera uniosła ku niemu twarz...  
W tym momencie huk eksplozji rozdarł powietrze.  
Zareagował instynktownie, rzucił się z podestu na piasek, osłaniając ją swoim ciałem. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, słysząc głośne, radosne wiwaty, że to nie nagły atak imperialnych myśliwców, tylko zapowiadany pokaz fajerwerków. A na dodatek upadając zahaczył ramieniem o jeden ze stołów i zawartość wazy z ponczem właśnie spływała mu po plecach. Widział, jak Hera próbuje zachować powagę, ale zdradził ją błysk w oku. Gdy pomógł jej wstać, nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła chichotać, z początku cicho, później już coraz głośniej. Wystarczył mu rzut oka na jej twarz, oklejoną piaskiem, z fioletową smugą soku rozmazaną na policzku i także wybuchnął śmiechem. Złapali się za ręce i pobiegli w stronę statku.

Wtoczyli się do łazienki na Duchu, niezdarnie próbując ściągnąć z siebie klejące ubrania, wciąż zaśmiewając się przy tym do rozpuku. Kręciło mu się w głowie, nie wiedział, czy od alkoholu, czy od jej zapachu, głosu i dotyku. Zaplątał się w bluzie, pomogła mu, ściągając ją razem z koszulką. Niecierpliwie próbował odpiąć wszystkie te skomplikowane zatrzaski jej kombinezonu lotniczego. Krzyknął z radości, gdy wreszcie zapięcia puściły. Spodnie opadły na podłogę, wraz z bielizną. Hera cofnęła się o krok i podniosła ramiona. Była taka piękna, prowokująca go swoim lekkim uśmiechem, niemym wyzwaniem. Uniósł jedną dłoń i jej termiczna koszulka poleciała gdzieś w stronę suszarki. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od Gorse użył Mocy. Zawahał się na chwilę, ale wtedy poczuł jej zwinne palce na pasku swoich spodni. Radziła sobie z zapięciami o wiele sprawniej niż on. Nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Przycisnął ją do ściany, pochylił się i pocałował tak, jak chciał to zrobić na plaży. Tak, jak marzył od długich miesięcy. Smakowała owocowymi koktajlami i po prostu Herą. Westchnęła cicho, zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przyciągnęła bliżej. Sięgnął na oślep i odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą, po czym nie przestając jej całować, wciągnął ją pod prysznic.  
Nareszcie.  
Hera, jego Hera, blisko, naga i absolutnie wspaniała. Miał ochotę dotknąć ją wszędzie, poznać każdy zakamarek jej ciała. Głaskał jej drobne piersi, płaski brzuch, szczupłe biodra. Chciał doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa, chciał by drżała, tak jak tej jednej pamiętnej nocy po Obice. Poczuł jej dłonie na swoich ramionach, wędrujące powoli w dół. Syknął, gdy przejechała palcami po sińcu na boku, oderwał się od niej na chwilę. Wykorzystała okazję, pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie tuż nad fioletowym śladem. Nie potrafił skupić myśli, odurzała go całkowicie. Podciągnął ją z powrotem do góry i znów zaczął całować. Nie mógł się nią nasycić, zachwycało go, jak odpowiadała na każdą jego pieszczotę. Strumienie wody spływały po ich ciałach, otoczyły ich kłęby pary. Słyszał ciche westchnienia, gdy śliskimi dłońmi mocno głaskał jej lekku. Zacisnęła na nim dłoń i tym razem on odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął. Tak długo czekał by ją mieć, że z każdym ruchem jej zwinnych palców był coraz bliższy spełnienia. Próbował zapanować nad sobą, przywołać na pomoc całą siłę woli, ale alkohol i podniecenie nie pozwalały mu się skoncentrować. W głowie zapanowała mu przyjemna pustka, nie liczyło się nic, tylko ona, jej zręczne dłonie i... i nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie poczuł, że nie da rady się powstrzymać, że już, teraz...  
Na ślepo próbował oderwać jej dłoń, ale mocniej zacisnęła palce i dwoma mocniejszymi pociągnięciami doprowadziła go do końca. Otworzył oczy przerażony tym, co się stało, jak bardzo się zapomniał. Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Krople wody osiadały jej na rzęsach, powoli spływały po szyi, a na ustach błąkał się uśmieszek absolutnego samozadowolenia. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go, skutecznie uciszając wszelkie przeprosiny. Zaskoczony stracił równowagę, poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę. Przeszywający ból w łokciu, którym grzmotnął o uchwyt prysznica na chwilę odebrał mu oddech.  
Usiadł na podłodze i patrzył oburzony jak Hera zgina się w pół ze śmiechu. Zakręciła wodę i odsunęła zasłonkę. Chciał po nią sięgnąć, z powrotem przyciągnąć do siebie, ale ona już owijała się swoim ulubionym szarym płaszczem kąpielowym i znikała za drzwiami. Pokonany, oparł głowę o kolana. Jak mógł jej to zrobić? Prawie ją wziął, szybko i bezmyślnie. A potem się kompletnie zbłaźnił, jak jakiś nieopierzony małolat. Nic dziwnego, że odeszła, pewnie nie mogła już na niego patrzeć.  
Gratulacje Jarrus, teraz to kompletnie wszystko zawaliłeś.

Gdy rano wszedł do kuchni, już się tam krzątała nalewając gorący kaf do kubków. Na stole stały talerze wypełnione grzankami z konfiturą i lokalnymi owocami. Zatrzymał się niepewny w progu. Miał ogromną ochotę zawrócić na pięcie i zaszyć się w swojej kajucie. Albo jeszcze lepiej, złapać torbę i zwiać gdzieś daleko, gdzie nie dosięgnie go jej rozczarowanie i wyrzuty. Wczoraj zachował się skandalicznie, miała pełne prawo być wściekła. Zauważyła go wreszcie, natychmiast wbił wzrok w podłogę. Lepiej mieć to już za sobą. Może uda im się wszystko jakoś naprawić...  
\- Przepraszam – nie pamiętał żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu był tak zmieszany i zawstydzony. Może dlatego, że zazwyczaj nie zostawał w jednym miejscu na tyle długo, by się czymkolwiek przejąć - Za wczoraj.  
Hera podeszła blisko, z dwoma kubkami w dłoniach, wyciągnęła jeden w jego stronę. Wziął go od niej i odstawił na blat, wciąż na nią nie patrząc. Dlatego tak go zaskoczył ciepły śmiech w jej głosie.  
\- Ależ w końcu nic się nie stało, mój drogi.  
Poderwał zaskoczony głowę. Stała przed nim, szczerząc się radośnie. Nie dodała nic więcej. Ale gdy spojrzał w jej roześmiane oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że czas na ucieczkę minął już bezpowrotnie. Utknął z nią tu, na dobre i na złe, a co najdziwniejsze, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie była na niego zła, nie była rozczarowana. Rozumiała więcej, niż przypuszczał. Koniec z udawaniem. Impulsywnie pochylił się i pocałował ją szybko. Drgnęła zaskoczona. Odsunął się, mrugnął do niej, złapał kaf i pogwizdując ruszył w stronę kokpitu. Miał wrażenie, że drugi ster zacina się lekko przy skręcie w prawo. A przecież pani kapitan na pewno będzie oczekiwała stuprocentowo sprawnego statku przed następną misją.


End file.
